


Awakening

by grasping4light (serenamaes)



Series: When I Met U [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, otayuri - Freeform, yurabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/grasping4light
Summary: A short in which Otabek and Yuri come together after time apart, and learn to deal with the tension of long distance and "friendly" competition.





	Awakening

As he saw the cum drip between his fingers, all he could think about was dragging his hands through Otabek’s hair. Making it dirty. Subduing him at his fingertips. 

It was all he ever wanted. 

Yuri realized that months ago, he would never have imagined he would be doing _this_. Outside the arena in a cramped alley between practices and interviews. P¬acing between the bleachers, waiting for Otabek to finish jumps after jumps after jumps. Counting down the minutes until that eager head was between his lips, and he was sucking the man into submission. 

Otabek was breathing hard now, looking down at him with those lust-filled eyes. The more they did this, Yuri realized his eyes warmed up just like his body. Even in the shaded alley, they were warm, nearly mahogany in the distant sunlight. 

“Yuri.” His voice was firm. It always was when he wanted his turn. 

“We should have brought a tissue,” Yuri whispered licking the bitter liquid from his fingertips. He maintained eye contact. “I won’t be able to explain this to Lilia.” Otabek liked it. That bit of green for a reward.

“You should have swallowed.” 

His hand was in Yuri’s hair now, and the boy smirked in response. He was standing a moment later, pressed up against the wall as Otabek pulled down his warmups and pressed his fingers inside. They had done this a couple of times now, but it still took him by surprise. Yuri closed his eyes and gasped at the sudden intrusion, and whimpered quietly as those fingers began to move. Pumping into his body.

“I’m not going to be able to practice if you go too hard.” This was too easy. 

“You should have thought of that earlier.” Otabek was biting at his neck now. Too hard. Lilia would surely notice the bruise forming at his nape. “You know I can’t hold back.”

“Beka!” He protested, but he didn’t try to stop him. Instead, he stuck his ass out further, pushing those strong fingers deeper, and he moaned against the concrete. “You asshole.”

“Yura,” It was working. He was breathless now, eager as he pulled his hand away. “You’re doing this to yourself.” A slap and grab on his ass cheek, followed by a groan of approval from the man behind him. “Get ready.”

Yuri chuckled and closed his eyes. Of course he knew. It had been so long since they had seen one another that the heat of competition and repressed desire only fed their appetites. Fate would have it that in their first bracket they would be skating against one another. Even more tempting that they had nearly the same practice schedule. Full throttle on and off the ice, he was just thankful they had yet to be caught. 

What a scandal: the hero fucking the fairy. 

And Yuri bit his knuckle to stifle a moan as his lover pushed inside of him. Though he came just a few moments before, already Otabek was hard, stiff and throbbing. He thought he might break at the friction. “Beka,” he choked, looking over his shoulder at the older teen. 

A delivery truck beeped in the distance, and Otabek tightened his grip on those slender hips, digging his fingertips into Yuri’s skin. “Don’t blame me if you get bronze.” He moved, slowly back at first, but slammed himself inside of that tight Russian body. “You’ve been through worse.”

Yuri couldn’t hide his voice anymore and furrowed his eyebrows at the motion. “Shit . . . Beka.” He gripped, though nothing was in his hands. He was sure his palms were bleeding. He was sure of it. A white-knuckled manicure pressing into his skin. “Ahn,” he rocked back to meet the thrusts, “More.”

The Kazakh chuckled and leaned forward nipping at Yuri’s ear, breathing against a fine tuft of blonde hair. “You really want more?” 

“Don’t tease me,” Yuri leaned his head to the side. Away from that taunting mouth. He could come from those cruel words alone. He had only heard this warm voice over the phone for so long. And now it was here beside him. “Give it to me.”

“Tease you?” One of those warm, gloved hands ran up his stomach, under his shirt. “Why would I do that?” He was practically purring. “You’re such an obedient kitten. There’s no need.” Purposefully slower now. 

Yuri growled. It was true, but he wasn’t going to admit it. It was getting harder to breathe, and he wanted so badly to turn around and face his lover. To taste his tongue. To make him taste himself. “Dammit,” he swallowed thickly. That bittersweet aftertaste still haunted his tongue, and he groaned as the tempo intensified. “Beka . . .” 

But it was too late. He knew exactly what the boy wanted and scratched down his body as he continued to move. The hero was enamored, face buried in the fairies neck as his prey gave way to his arousal, shaking in time with the rhythm. And he bit his neck when he came. 

Yuri winced and struggled to catch his breath, his knees shaking as his heartrate slowed, and Otabek held him closer, supporting them as they stood. “Yuri,” he breathed against his ear. “I’ve missed you.” 

Yuri smiled softly, leaning back against his lover. “Yeah . . . I’ve missed you, too.” 

After a few more quiet moments, the two made their way back to the arena as though nothing had happened, putting on an act for the public world to see. They were friends and nothing more on and off the ice. Though they knew that it would only get harder to stay hidden.


End file.
